memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet
The Federation Starfleet (commonly referred to as Starfleet) is the deep-space exploratory, scientific, diplomatic, and military force of the United Federation of Planets. History Formed as an integral part of the United Federation of Planets Charter in 2161, the Federation Starfleet incorporated elements of its founding members space-faring agencies, including Earth's own Earth Starfleet and its secret organization, Section 31. ( ; ) Missions undertaken by the Federation Starfleet fell at least partly under the jurisdiction of the United Earth Space Probe Agency (or UESPA) as late as the 2290s. By the mid-24th century, however, Starfleet missions were regulated solely by Starfleet Command, answering to the Federation Council and bound by its General Orders and Regulations. ( ; ; et al) :UESPA was mentioned early in the ''Original Series before producers finally settled upon "Starfleet". Its inclusion in background details throughout Star Trek: Enterprise, however, indicate that it was far more than a misnomer, but a major operation spanning from the time before the Federation, well into the 23rd century, as indicated by the dedication plaque of the ''Enterprise''-B in Star Trek Generations. It was never mentioned in Star Trek: The Next Generation, possibly an indication of its dismantling. :As it was portrayed working in conjunction with the Earth Starfleet, it seems likely that UESPA worked together with the Federation Starfleet as well, rather than as separate operating authorities. :''It is unclear why the fledgling Federation would utilize so many of Earth's space agencies as major contributors to its own Starfleet, especially considering both Vulcan's and Andoria's superior military and exploratory operations. One theory is paranoia. By placing the fledgling Starfleet in the hands of what was arguably the technologically and militarily weakest species, a balance remained amongst the remaining three powers with none of the four having a significant advantage over the other three. When a planet became a member of the Federation, its military would be incorporated within Starfleet. ( ) Organization Based out of Starfleet Headquarters located in San Francisco, Earth, Starfleet maintained outposts, starbases and space stations throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Also based out of San Francisco, its primary training facility Starfleet Academy did maintain other facilities on other Federation member worlds, including Relva VII. ( ; ) Starfleet personnel wore distinctive Starfleet uniforms displaying rank insignia and assignment patch or Starfleet emblem - later evolving into the communicator badge. (TOS, TNG, ''et al) Like its predecessor, Earth Starfleet, the Federation Starfleet is based on a hierarchical organization of ranks. These ranks appear to be inherited directly from their predecessor ranks. According to naval tradition, anyone in the organization is subordinate to any officer of higher rank regardless of his or her position within the organizational structure. Nevertheless, Starfleet seems to be organized into a number of branches and positions that generally oversee certain aspects of the fleet. These positions are assigned by the superior officer of that branch and can be assigned to individuals of any rank, although in general, more important positions will be assigned to higher ranking officers. This preserves the chain of command and avoids creating situations where someone of a lesser position within the organization could give orders to someone with a greater mandate. Positions Commander in Chief Commander in Chief or C-in-C, is the highest position within Starfleet and is assigned to a fleet admiral. The C-in-C is not subordinate to anyone in Starfleet and reports directly to the Federation President. He is responsible for both Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy. ( ) Starfleet Academy Starfleet Academy is headed by a superintendent. This position is normally assigned to a rear admiral. Starfleet Command Starfleet Command is headed by the Commander, Starfleet. This position is normally assigned to a fleet admiral. The various sector commanders, held by vice admirals report directly to him, as does the chief of staff, held by an admiral. ( ; ) Starfleet Branches The other branches of starfleet are normally headed by the Commander, department, usually a vice admiral who reports to the chief of staff. Center commanders, usually Rear Admiral Lower Half report directly to him, as does the chief of the department, a position usually assigned to a Rear Admiral. Starbases/Starships The Starbase and Starship commanding officer and portmasters are held by officers with the rank of Commander to the Admiral grades. They are directly in-charge of their assigned starship or starbase and reports to the commanding officer of that sector's starbase. The Human starships and starbases make up the majority of Starfleet. : Regarding the quantity of starships Starfleet had in use in the late 2370s, Ronald D. Moore commented: "I wouldn't be surprised if Starfleet had 30,000 ships or so." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron65.txt This was based on reasoning that the [[USS Hood (Excelsior class)|USS ''Hood]] has a registry of NCC-42296 while the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] is NCC-74656. Human Involvement Starfleet originated from the Human Earth Starfleet. By the time of the Federation, the Human starships of the Earth Starfleet became the vessels of the Federation Starfleet, representing a large number of the Fedferation fleet. Branches and Agencies Branches * Starfleet Command * Starfleet Operations * Starfleet Intelligence * Starfleet Tactical * Starfleet Security * Starfleet Corps of Engineers * Starfleet Science * Starfleet Research and Development * Starfleet Medical * Judge Advocate General Agencies * Administrative Operations * Department of Internal Affairs * Fleet Supply Office * Office of the Inspector General * Personnel Deployment * Section 31 (Rogue agency not officially acknowledged by Starfleet Command.) * Starfleet Administration * Starfleet Advanced Technologies * Starfleet Bureau of Information * Starfleet Exploratory Division * Starfleet Mission Operations * Starfleet Operational Support Services * Strategic Operations * Starfleet Orbital Operations * Starfleet Shipyards Operations * Starfleet Stellar Imaging * United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) (Existed from the 21st to the 23rd Century) Facilities * Communications Research Center * Federation starbases * Federation shipyards * Fleet Museum * Planetary Defense Systems * Starfleet Academy * Starfleet Command School * Starfleet Medical Academy Background * Ronald D. Moore commented: "I've always felt that Starfleet is the military/exploratory/scientific arm of the UFP." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron50.txt * Remarking on a Starfleet JAG getting involved with a civillian case with Richard Bashir, Moore said: "Starfleet is more than just a military entity and seems to have police and/or judicial functions." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron59.txt Related topics * Starfleet ranks * Starfleet personnel * Federation starships * Federation shuttlecraft * Federation Naval Patrol * Merchant Marines Category:Agencies de:Sternenflotte fr:Starfleet nl:Starfleet sv:Stjärnflottan